


［赤安］善良人埋藏最坏的心眼

by Wasyul



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasyul/pseuds/Wasyul
Summary: ABO设定Alpha－Rye/赤井&Beta（后Omega）－Bourbon/安室私设：1.Beta可以被改造为Omega，且不可逆。被标记的Omega可通过手术移除标记。2.天生的A和O信息素气息是自然物的气味（如植物、海洋、果实等），被改造后表现为人造物的气味（如食物、香精）。Beta没有信息素，也不会闻到A/O的信息素。3.以及这是一个A多O少的时代（sad预警：1.有强制标记情节2.文中的人物形象可能和您心中的有所不符3.时间线可能会有bug，请谅解
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定  
> Alpha－Rye/赤井&Beta（后Omega）－Bourbon/安室  
> 私设：  
> 1.Beta可以被改造为Omega，且不可逆。被标记的Omega可通过手术移除标记。  
> 2.天生的A和O信息素气息是自然物的气味（如植物、海洋、果实等），被改造后表现为人造物的气味（如食物、香精）。Beta没有信息素，也不会闻到A/O的信息素。  
> 3.以及这是一个A多O少的时代（sad  
> 预警：  
> 1.有强制标记情节  
> 2.文中的人物形象可能和您心中的有所不符  
> 3.时间线可能会有bug，请谅解

＊  
当安室洗干净最后一个咖啡杯，整整齐齐码进消毒柜，关上水龙头的一霎那，大雨从屋檐倾泻而下。这场大雨蓄谋已久，早上所有的天气预报都在热情地探寻它的影踪，终于在下午五点半如约而至，银色的水流在落地窗上气势汹涌地流淌，咖啡馆的logo被分割弯折，扭曲成滑稽的形状。  
安室带了雨具，黑色的长柄伞，每一道褶皱都叠得平整，笔直纤细插在伞架里。他一直都是个非常井井有条的人。他抖开伞面，把挂在扶手上那块可爱的卡通木牌翻成“close”，拉开玻璃门的一瞬间雨声响彻耳畔，他有些艰难地撑开雨伞，头顶的雨砸在伞面上，如枪声一般密集紧促。  
白天工作的时候他并没有留心自己的身体状况。店里四处弥漫着咖啡的香气，偶尔的精神恍惚被他下意识归结于太过缺乏的睡眠时间。直到走在被雨淋过的，气息单纯的街道上，他才隐隐约约闻到了从自己身上散发出来的摩卡的香气。他一直都痛恨这种香气——甜腻而浓郁，让人想起牛奶，鲜奶油，巧克力，这些甜美罪恶又令人懒惰的东西。安室忍不住捂紧了衣领，在雨中加快了脚步。  
身后五十米外有车灯轻轻地闪了一下，穿过雨幕光线也柔和了许多，更像是一个试探性的招呼。安室没有回头，他知道那辆车和坐在车里的人是谁——在雨还没下的时候就已经停在那边了，然而直到他离开咖啡店那人都没有从车里出来过。  
现在它正慢悠悠地跟在安室身后，始终保持五十米的距离。红色的野马跑车平时气焰嚣张，而此刻这个大家伙正小心翼翼地在他身后尾随，还颇有点憨厚老实的有趣气质。在即将拐进街角的时候安室停下脚步转过身，车随即停下，近光灯亮起，穿透大雨把安室拥在中间。  
安室有些无奈地叹了口气，他走上前，叩了叩车窗。他在想车窗被摇下来的时候出现的会是哪张脸，如果是那个把自己伪装成Beta的研究生，自己要不要直接伸手把他的面具给扯下来扔在水潭里。  
车窗缓缓下降又马上停住，神秘的司机只露出一双绿眼睛。烟草的味道一瞬间从那道狭小的缝隙中漫延出来，随之而来的还有模糊的杉木气息，比雨水似乎还要更冰凉一些。  
安室的呼吸一下子急促了起来，双腿开始发颤。令人讨厌的Omega特质，从他被强制改变的那一天开始如影随形如蛆附骨，这种天性根本无法被后天锻炼出来的忍耐和毅力所压制，三年来每当发情期汹涌而来时他只能求助于针管里那些透明的药剂，或者把自己锁在家里，关上所有门窗，连窗帘也紧闭透不过一丝阳光。  
车窗被全部摇下，赤井秀一的脸出现在他眼前。Alpha的气息一瞬间扑面而来，安室下意识后退了几步，然而他并没有逃离。  
“要上车吗？”赤井看着他，脸上没有明显的表情。“你看上去不是很舒服。”  
他确实很不舒服，他几乎要拿不住雨伞。后颈的伤口不知道为什么开始疼痛，那里做过两次手术——第一次手术让他从Beta变成了Omega，而第二次手术让他告别了曾经的标记。  
那个标记属于莱伊，同样也是一个下着暴雨的天气，成为Omega后第一次发情的波本被他粗暴地拖进路边废弃的出租车里。

＊  
降谷零在十六岁那年分化成了一名Beta。对于这个结果他没有什么过于激动的情绪——没有变成Omega已经是很幸运的事了，虽然不是Alpha稍微有些可惜，可也正好避免了以后难以预料的某些不确定因素。很多不自律的Alpha们都是用下半身思考的动物，闻到Omega的信息素就像闻到血腥味的鬣狗一样丧失理智。至于Omega，他们对于Alpha的依赖将成为致命弱点。大部分A和O都执着于寻找他们人生中的伴侣，在灵魂上或是性爱上契合都好，而这种羁绊对于降谷零以后的工作来说，简直是无端给自己戴上枷锁。  
二十五岁那年降谷零拿到了组织的代号。他叫波本，是个精明的情报贩子，话说得漂亮脸也漂亮，没有人不愿意向他倾吐真言。他没有朋友，基本上独来独往，唯一算得上是密切联系的组织成员是苏格兰。他们是关系不错的朋友，似乎仅此而已。  
和莱伊第一次见面是在某次节日的广场。小孩子在广场上奔跑，气球和鸽子一起在蓝天上空盘旋。波本戴着棒球帽穿过来来往往的人群，颜色鲜艳的运动系卫衣让他看上去就像一个刚放春假的大学生。苦艾酒的声音从耳麦里传来，她告诉他需要接应的那个人正隐藏在广场的人群中。莱伊，波本在心中默念着这个名字。他很多次听别人议论起这个人，一个强悍而冷漠的Alpha，弹无虚发的神枪手。仅有的几次擦肩而过让他记住了他的长相，黑色的长发，脸色苍白，是个靠烟酒和咖啡因续命的男人。波本闻不到他信息素的味道，他只能闻到他身上令人讨厌的烟味，就像他深绿色的眼睛一样，让人印象深刻。  
这样的人也喜欢来节日的广场上凑热闹吗？  
在波本沉思的时刻，雪白的鸽群从他头顶飞过。波本顺着鸽群飞走的方向看去，发现长椅那边坐着一个人。  
莱伊正坐在那里喂鸽子，白色的小鸟在一身黑衣的他周围蹦蹦跳跳。黑色的琴盒被他放在长椅另一边，看上去像是一个神色忧郁的街头艺术家。感应到波本的视线后他抬起眼睛，等到最后一只啄完饼干屑的鸽子飞走时，波本刚好走到莱伊面前。  
波本先伸出了手，他很绅士地微微俯下身，脸上带着漂亮完美的笑容，“你好。”

＊  
第二次见面是一次尴尬的意外。那晚波本正打算替代一名援交的Omega去某种场合骗取情报，在酒店的洗手间放倒了他，取下那人手腕上的入场手环套在自己手上，把人反绑起来后扔进了厕所隔间里。  
波本把“正在清洁”的立牌放在洗手间门外，反锁上门。他取出苦艾酒先前给他的那瓶喷剂，说是银桂香气的，是她自己的恶俗癖好。波本拧开盖子后凑上前闻了闻，没有感觉到任何味道。他往自己后颈处喷了一点，接着是衣领，前胸，然后他犹豫了一会儿，往大腿内侧也喷了一些。  
任务很简单，简单到像是在玩一个折纸游戏，只需要一点点心灵手巧就能展开千纸鹤的双翼。美貌是美貌者的通行证，似乎没有Alpha可以抵御一个醉酒的Omega求助的眼神。波本顺利地获得了和目标独处的机会，那些衣冠楚楚的位高权重之人居然会为了他，去做本应该是侍者做的事情——扶着喝醉酒的安室回房间，后者正浑然不觉地散发着自己银桂气息的信息素。  
走到长廊中央时波本的双眼瞬间恢复清明，他的手臂本来搭在那人的肩膀上，腰被不怀好意地搂着，这倒反而给了他方便，还没等到那个Alpha反应过来，就几乎全无反抗之力的被他勒得昏死过去。  
十分钟后波本从房间里出来，关上门，整理好领结和西服上的褶皱，心情平静地离开了这里。房间里的人接下来是死是活和他已无半点关系，组织里自有其他人会去决定他的命运。做一个纯粹的恶人真的很容易，波本心想。  
出发前安室告诉自己必须心无旁骛，在这个充斥着权色交易的聚会里，所有人都罪无可恕，因为毫无必要的怜悯造成的犹豫反而会要了自己的命。可是他还是会不由自主地去想，自己的每一个选择是否真的正确，在和黑暗同归于尽之前，自己是否能看到临死前的曙光。

就在他分神的几秒钟里，有人盯上了他。会场的某位安保觉得他是一个颇为可疑的陌生面孔，偷偷尾随在他身后，在波本发现自己被跟踪的那一刻，他正在朝接应的地点走去——在二楼的洗手间，最后一个隔间有一扇松动的窗户，跳下窗后，会有一辆车在草坪上等他。  
波本的心跳骤然加快，他不知道自己应不应该继续前往那里。一旦连累前来接应自己的同伙被发现，他原先的步步为营都将前功尽弃，更何况自己也会面临生命危险。  
波本走到洗手间门前。那个保镖跟了过来，明显是想拦住他盘问。波本快步走了进去，目光快速寻找着周围可以一击致命的东西，他必须做出决定。  
就在这时，他看到前来接应他的人等在隔间门前。莱伊见他走来，扔掉手里的烟头踩灭，示意他跟着自己。  
“现在不行，”波本向他解释，“有人跟在我后面，我必须解决他。”  
然而莱伊依旧拉着他躲进了隔间，扣上门锁。  
“莱伊！”波本几乎要发怒，“一旦他叫人来包围整个酒店，我们都会死在这里……”  
“跪下，”莱伊突然命令他。  
波本愣在原地。此时保镖破门而入，朝最后一个隔间走来。莱伊一脚踢上波本膝盖，波本痛得跪倒在地，惊愕地抬起头看着他。  
莱伊朝他举起了枪，枪口贴在他唇边。  
“舔，”他小声说，声音却清晰有力，“要出声。”  
波本一瞬间明白了。他缓缓靠近莱伊，手扶住他大腿，把他朝向自己的枪管含进嘴里。  
暧昧色情的吞咽声和水声充盈着整个房间。门外的人犹疑地放慢了脚步，然而依然在渐渐靠近。波本开始呻吟，发出难耐的呜咽，喉结一上一下的吞咽着口水，残留的银桂香味飘散出来。他抬起头，发现莱伊正看着自己。  
莱伊的呼吸轻微颤抖着，额上渗出汗水。他的枪管已经被波本舔得濡湿，一滩液体滴落在他们身体中间。他的下身已经有了反应，后背故意咚得一声撞向隔间门板，强大的Alpha信息素肆无忌惮地在空间内铺张开来，低沉的喘息声夹杂在Omega情动的呻吟之间，可以想象门后是怎样令人血脉贲张的欢爱场景。  
保镖往地上啐了一口，悻悻地离开了。在他踏出洗手间门口的一霎那波本立刻粗暴地推开了莱伊，因为过度的慌张和恼怒甚至失去平衡，狼狈地向后倒在了地上。  
“变脸变得倒挺快，”莱伊抽出一长串卫生纸擦自己的枪，“也不感谢是谁救了你。”  
波本没理他，自顾自先打开窗，从二楼跳了下去。莱伊被一个人留在隔间里吹冷风，他凝视着脚下那滩透明的液体。

来接他们离开的是苏格兰。先到的波本直接霸占了后排的位置，捂紧衣领坐在后面一言不发。  
莱伊坐在副驾驶，颇为悠闲地把手架在车门上，半开着窗抽烟。  
“对不起。”抽完烟后莱伊突然开口，波本抬起头，发现他正透过车前镜注视着自己。  
“你们怎么了？”苏格兰很是好奇。  
“遇到了一点麻烦。为了脱险，我让他跪着，然后把枪塞进了他嘴巴里。”莱伊如实回答。  
“……”  
苏格兰没忍住笑出了声。波本的表情越来越难看，于是他识趣地收起了笑容。  
“顺利完成就好，”苏格兰替自己解围。没有牌照的二手车在深夜寂静无人的街道上奔驰，苏格兰必须绕过布满监控的几个街区，前往安全屋的路比平时远了一倍。  
车里的气氛有些尴尬，只剩下老旧的发动机发出肺痨病人般破烂散架的呼吸声。在经过一条窄巷时，一直没有说话的波本突然打破了沉默，  
“我很好奇，”他问道，用一种似乎是虚心求教的语气，“像你们这些Alpha，只要一闻到Omega的信息素，就会像动物一样发情吗？”  
“哪怕那味道和臭鲱鱼罐头差不了多少？”  
坐在前面的两位Alpha明显被他的问题噎住了。苏格兰瞟了一眼莱伊，那家伙依然面无表情地注视着前路。  
“你这可是性别歧视啊，波本。”苏格兰尴尬地笑了两声，“至少我肯定不会……因为我不喜欢鲱鱼罐头的味道，说真的。”  
很明显波本期待的并不是他的回答。  
“那你呢，莱伊？”  
莱伊没有理他。

车到了一座居民区附近，安全屋就隐藏在其中一间房子里。每一幢楼之间的距离狭窄地仅容一人通过，被单和内裤肮脏的水从楼上一滴滴滴落下来。楼道门口常年堆着几个巨大的黑色塑料袋，腐败尸体的味道从里面散发出来。那里聚居着社会最底层的人，飞叶子的混混，喝得烂醉的酒鬼，还有穿着豹纹裙浓妆艳抹的妓女。  
苏格兰停下车。“和以前一样，”他把钥匙扔给莱伊，后者用左手在空中熟练接住，“分头上楼，从不同的楼道口走，最后在房间汇合。我去停车，如果发现有异常情况随时联系。”  
“波本？”苏格兰转过头看着还窝在车里的波本，用大拇指指了指已经站在外面的莱伊。“可以下车了。”  
波本哼了一声，打开门走下车。  
莱伊在原地等他。波本看都不想看他一眼，扭头就往反方向走。  
“波本，”莱伊叫他。  
波本没有停下，径直朝前走去。  
“其实我并不喜欢银桂的香味。”  
波本停下脚步，回过头时看到了莱伊的背影。波本转过身继续朝前走，耳朵开始发热。他开始不由自主地回忆刚才的场景，莱伊单手举着枪插进他嘴里，眼神居高临下落在他身上。

＊  
安室上了赤井的车，坐在后座。他摸索着拉过安全带，扣紧时手在轻微地发颤。车里烟草和杉柏的木质香气如潮水一般向他涌来，使他忍不住快要蜷缩着曲起身体，身体可耻地起了反应。安室把滚烫的脸贴在冰冷的窗玻璃上，想让自己冷静下来，让自己的思维尽量单纯到只剩下耳边滴滴答答敲打车窗的雨水，什么也不要想。  
车停在一所熟悉的住宅前。安室抬起眼皮看了眼窗外，自嘲般地扯出一个虚弱的微笑。太熟悉了，他甚至还有这户人家的钥匙。

赤井走下车，替他打开车门。在他开门的一霎那安室无意识地向后瑟缩了一下，赤井秀一看在眼里。可他依然没有多余的表情，好像被Omega发情时浓郁甜腻的信息素包围的人根本不是他一样。  
安室拒绝了他递过来的伞，撑开自己的伞走进雨中。在家门前安室站在那里温顺地等赤井开门，收起伞换鞋走进室内，在他点亮客厅灯的那一刻，他被赤井抓住手腕，按在墙上。  
安室闭上了眼睛。他能感受到赤井的胸膛正在起伏，呼吸洒在他耳畔，他甚至有些贪婪地微张双唇，想得到更多他身上那股冰冷的杉木香味。然而赤井秀一并没有吻他，他的另一只手从他腰间穿过渐渐往上，抚摸他带有伤痕的后颈。  
“疼吗？”赤井低声问他。  
“不疼。”很多东西都比这个疼多了——安室很想这么告诉他。可他不敢开口，他怕现在仅剩的力气只够支撑他发出令人羞耻的呻吟。  
“对不起。”  
又来了，又是抱歉。他之所以恨他这么久决不是要得到一句抱歉，他们欠彼此的东西怕是耽误后半生都难以清算。他恨的是，明明所有的一切都不是赤井秀一的错，可他偏又全部牵涉其中，那双正注视着他的绿眼睛一次又一次的出现在梦里。很多时候不是他要一意孤行地寻找赤井秀一的踪影，而是那人一直逼迫着自己，逼自己不顾一切地向他跑去。  
“…你觉得现在说这些，合适吗？”安室决定暂时自我逃避。他主动吻上赤井秀一的唇，嘴唇的触感既陌生又熟悉，这让他恍惚地意识到，自从那次标记之后，他们已经很久没有上床了。  
赤井把手掌垫在他脑后，隔开冰凉的墙壁，加深了这个吻。唾液和呼吸在彼此急促的心跳声中交换，安室的舌尖被Alpha恶劣的挑逗吮吸发出暧昧的声响，他感觉自己像是一道甜点在被人品尝。拥吻中安室抱紧了赤井的后背，情难自禁地向前挺动身体蹭着Alpha的下身。  
赤井分开他，温热的手掌贴在他的脸上，手指插进他有些凌乱的鬓角中。  
“喜欢吗？”  
安室点点头。  
“可我记得你以前讨厌亲吻。”  
以前......安室开始陷入回忆。他确实一直拒绝和赤井接吻，不，那时候他还叫莱伊。他觉得接吻比做爱更能让人沉沦，也更容易让对方察觉到自己难以压抑的感情。  
赤井开始亲吻他的脖颈。安室从回忆中抽离出来，用最后一点力气拼凑出完整的言语，央求他带自己去卧室。

＊  
四年前的一个清晨，波本正站在窗台前摆弄那盆万年青。苏格兰在卫生间里洗漱，他即将出发执行组织派给他的秘密任务。  
“莱伊是不是快回来了？”苏格兰一边刷牙一边问，口音奇怪，夹杂着泡沫。  
“大概吧，谁知道呢。”波本心不在焉地回答。他举着小喷壶往万年青的叶子上洒水，眼睛却望向窗外，莱伊的车正停在安全屋楼下。他目送着他走下车，直到他高大的身影消失在黑魆魆的楼道口。波本回过神来，发现自己把水全洒在了窗玻璃上。  
“其实我觉得，”苏格兰吐掉泡沫，“他是个挺有趣的人。”  
“你真的这么想？”  
“你和他的关系到底怎样？上次的事也是万不得已，没有必要闹这么僵的，我想——”  
“我和他嘛。”波本伸手摘掉万年青上一片发黄的叶子。“我和他睡过了。”  
正在漱口的苏格兰把水全部喷了出来。  
“真的假的？！”  
“骗你的啦，”波本大笑起来，仰倒在床上。  
“怎么会有Alpha想和Beta上床的呢。更何况还是像莱伊这样的男人，除非他疯了......”波本倒在床上喃喃道。苏格兰正在镜子前打领带，他有些疑惑地看了眼四脚朝天躺在床上的波本。他觉得自己的儿时同伴最近总有点不太对劲，感觉有点像……苏格兰在大脑中搜索了一下语言，对，有点像陷入恋爱中的状态。  
就在他打算满足自己的好奇心好好问清楚时，口袋里的手机响了。他接了起来，没有回答，三秒后他挂了电话。  
波本警惕地支起身子看着他。  
苏格兰摇摇头示意无事。“那边在催了，我得走了。”说完后他拿起外套，打开门匆匆离开。  
波本重新倒回床上，闭上眼睛打算补觉。而他们两个都没想到的是，这一次苏格兰再也没有回来。

莱伊在苏格兰走后五分钟踏入屋内。他脱掉鞋子和外套，看到了躺在自己床上的波本。  
“喂，”他很不客气地过去把他摇醒，“你睡的是我的床。”  
波本睁开一只眼睛看他。莱伊显然是一夜没睡，黑发凌乱，黑眼圈明显的挂在他眼睛下，腰带上还插着一把枪。  
波本勾起嘴角，“如果我不让呢，”他的眼神飘向莱伊腰间，“你还能把枪再塞进我嘴里？”  
莱伊看着他，慢条斯理地开始解腰带。  
“其实我更想把另一样东西塞进去。”

在莱伊脱掉波本最后一件上衣时，波本有些抱歉地想起了苏格兰。应该告诉他真相的，他看着面对自己撕开避孕套莱伊想。他们已经上过很多次床了，就发生那次尴尬的“口交”之后一个星期之内。他们趁苏格兰不在的时候在浴室里做爱，波本跪在地上吞吐莱伊的性器，莱伊把精液射在他的脸上。  
他也不知道这一切究竟是怎么发生的，可是它就是发生了。而且事实证明，眼前的Alpha几乎是堪称完美的床伴，他毫不掩饰自己对波本的欲望，有时候经常会把他弄疼——不过波本无所谓。他并不是那些娇贵的Omega，需要担心突如其来的发情期和怀孕，需要甜言蜜语和冗长的前戏来讨取欢心，他只需要在性爱中获得快感和高潮。他也完全不介意莱伊在外面有别的Omega，他们之间永远也不会存在标记和被标记的关系。  
莱伊抬高他的腿，把自己挤进波本身体里。他盯着波本的脸，看出了他在分神。  
“专心点。”他不满地掐着波本的大腿，把自己全部送了进去。  
高潮来临时莱伊还是会下意识地咬上自己后颈，然而并不疼，只是一个浅浅的牙印。他记得有一次他们办完事后，莱伊和自己说，“第一次见面的时候，我以为你是个Omega。”  
“所以你一开始就在想这些事吗？”  
“也许我对你一直有一种难以言喻的欲望。”

＊  
安室坐在床边，赤井跪在他面前。他帮安室脱下裤子，上面已经被雨水和别的液体打湿了。他爬上床，安室向后退去，腿自然地勾上了赤井的腰。  
安室向他伸出手。赤井握住了他的手，放在唇边亲吻他的手指。安室觉得眼前的男人令他有些陌生，他从来没有看到莱伊这么温柔过。可他并不觉得诧异，从四年前开始他就隐隐约约地觉得，赤井是个温柔的人。哪怕莱伊用多么粗暴的方式在他身上发泄欲望，他也会在他精疲力竭昏昏入睡的时候，用温热的毛巾擦拭他的身体。他纵容自己像小孩一样好奇地玩弄他的长发，一圈圈绕在手指间，会在浑身血迹伤痕累累的回到安全屋倒在沙发上之前，从口袋里摸出一块他并不喜欢吃的巧克力递给自己。  
安室甚至觉得，在那些灰暗的，蛰伏在阴影处的几年时间里，因为有了莱伊，日子似乎变得稍微温暖了一些，直到那件事发生。这几乎是接下来一连串纠葛的起因，包括他和莱伊彻底决裂，包括他被组织强行从Beta改造成Omega，包括他被莱伊强制标记，也包括在他的Alpha死后，他又一次通过手术，成为了一个没有被标记的Omega。  
赤井向他俯下身去，安室抱住了他。安室拉着他的手，引导他解开自己的上衣纽扣，露出布满伤痕的，匀称矫健的蜜色身体。他现在已经完完全全一丝不挂地暴露在赤井面前，是一副崭新的，未被标记的Omega的身体。可安室知道这终究是他的自欺欺人，他多想从前的一切从未发生过，所有的故事只从此刻开始，可以勇敢地袒露真心,不顾一切地拥抱自己真正爱的人。

＊  
波本躺在床上。莱伊靠坐在床头抽烟，左手拿着手机发消息。  
“苏格兰刚走？”他问波本。  
“嗯。”  
“喂，我说，”波本转过身，“你就不怕苏格兰突然回来，然后看见我们？”  
莱伊挑了挑眉，冲波本的脸吐了口烟。  
“你就这么介意被他撞见？你和他是什么关系？”  
“…你吃醋了？”  
“并没有，你别自作多情。”莱伊把烟掐灭在墙上。  
“切。”波本翻过身去继续睡觉。  
莱伊继续看着手机，脸色变得越来越沉重。  
他坐起身开始穿衣服，收拾放在桌上的琴盒，啪得扣上盖子。  
“你要出去？”  
“对。”莱伊穿戴整齐走到床边，把睡在床上的波本像条鱼一样翻了过来，“或许临走前我能得到一个吻？”  
波本嫌弃地避开了他的嘴唇。“滚吧，”他说，“死了最好。”  
莱伊顿了一下。“不会死的。”他的语气前所未有的认真。  
波本被他弄得有些茫然。许久，他安慰小孩似的拍了拍莱伊的脸颊，“去吧。”  
后来他才知道，那天莱伊收到的命令，是去处死疑似叛变的苏格兰。

公安的情报在传递时出现了严重失误，部分卧底的信息被泄漏了出去。苏格兰就是被怀疑的对象之一，牺牲前他毁掉了自己胸前的手机，彻底断绝了最后一个可以被突破的隐患。  
然而波本依然成为了组织怀疑的对象。潜伏在暗处的眼线清楚看见了焦急地奔向天台的波本，看见他和莱伊对峙，也看见了他难以压抑几乎崩溃的情绪。  
后来那几天他并没有见到莱伊。他被苦艾酒带走了，带到琴面前。这个乖张狠戾的男人没有和他多说什么，把他拷上了手术台，几分钟后带着口罩的医生走到他身边，往他手臂的静脉里推进一管吐真剂。  
药液随着血管在他身体里流淌。波本躺在手术台上，眼神开始渐渐空洞。  
“波本，波本？”他听见苦艾酒在喊他。  
“告诉我，苏格兰是谁？”  
“苏格兰......”波本在脑海里努力回忆着。他想起了他的童年，警察学校里发生的事情，碎片一般支离破碎，他努力想把它们拼凑出来。他想起他们五个人在宿舍里玩卧底游戏，作为反派的景光被松田和萩原认了出来。  
“哈哈哈，你这家伙果然是叛徒！”  
“还有谁！？被认出来的卧底要请客吃饭的哦。”  
……  
“不要紧，慢慢想。”女人的声音在耳边响起。  
“苏格兰是......他是叛徒。”波本回答。  
“那莱伊呢？”  
莱伊？他去哪里了？  
他应该很恨他才对。  
“他是个废物。”波本冷笑，“是个......无可救药的自大狂。”  
苦艾酒停下脚步，高跟鞋的声音戛然而止。她倾下身，把自己冰凉的手放在波本的手臂上。  
“那你呢，波本？你是叛徒吗？”  
“我......我不是波本。”波本茫然地摇了摇头。“我不是。”  
苦艾酒的手一下子收紧。她紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，“你不是波本，所以你是谁？”  
他开始痛苦地挣扎起来。我是谁？我应该叫降谷零，他们都这么叫我——  
“我现在......我现在应该是安室透。”

琴走进了手术室。苦艾酒走过去，低声和他说着什么。琴颔首，身后的医生得到命令，向被绑在手术台上的波本走去。

＊  
生理课因为是少有的选修课，一直都是警校学生们的逃课重灾区。降谷零捏着鼻子帮他四个朋友喊了到，暗自庆幸他们的姓氏隔得还算比较远。  
老师也已经习惯了这惨淡的上座率，例行公事放完幻灯片打算走人。图片上解释人类一共分为三种性征——Alpha，Beta，以及Omega。再过一年他们这些人大部分都会性成熟，分化成何种性征将成为决定他们命运的因素之一。  
“嘿，降谷君，”同桌兴奋地用笔盖戳他的手臂，“你有想过自己会成为哪一种性征吗？”  
他继续说，“如果我能变成Alpha就再好不过了。”  
降谷看着面带憧憬的同学，表示赞同的点点头。  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”降谷想了一下。“我无所谓。”  
“只要自己的能力足够强，成为这三种的任何一个，都会有优秀的成绩，不是吗？”

波本因为麻药陷入了沉睡。他开始断断续续地回忆起往事，他想起那天生理课上还讲了三种性征的后天改造——Beta因为他们的生理构造，可以通过注射激素来刺激腺体的二次发育，成为人工改造后的Omega。然而当时的研究很不成熟，还没有一次成功的实验能把Beta完美改造成人口稀缺，拥有生育能力的Omega。  
进入组织得到代号后，他了解到组织的科学家们一直在进行这个研究。不过他并没有特别关注，他还有更重要的事情要去做。

在他昏迷之前，他听到那些医生和琴还有苦艾酒在交谈。  
“他是很好的试验品。”  
“有几成把握？如果实验失败，会有怎样的后果？”这是苦艾酒的声音。  
“可能会伤害其他的器官或是神经组织......腺体离脊柱很近，这是无法避免的风险......”  
“而且他身上有很大的抗药性，成功率可能还要下降一些。”  
“琴，你确定真的要拿波本做实验？我们至今没有掌握他是卧底的任何实质性证据——”  
“成为一个可以被控制的Omega，肯定比一个无所拘束的Beta要有用的多。”他听到了琴的声音。  
离开手术室前琴来到他身边，冷眼看着被铐在手术台上的波本。  
“等你醒来，你就能闻到Alpha的信息素了，波本。”  
“是不是很期待？所以，我希望你能活着醒过来。”

＊  
雨还在下着，银色蜿蜒的水流从窗上倾泻下来。房间里充盈着冷杉的气息，干净清爽，能让人想起一切有关森林的东西——高大的针叶林，积雪从树干上滑落，林间的空地蹲踞着一头绿眼睛的狼。安室知道这是赤井的信息素，成为Omega之后，他终于闻到了他独一无二的气味。  
安室被他抱起来，面对面坐在赤井怀里。他跟着那只在自己身上游走的手，第一次认真仔细地审视自己作为Omega的身体。他的腰部已经有了更明显的线条，臀部和大腿比以前丰满了一些。赤井的手抚摸上他的小腹，他的腹部平坦，肌肉线条流畅有力。  
安室摇了摇头，“不会有的。”  
第二次手术前他做过检查，激素并没有刺激生殖腔的发育，他依然是个不完整的Omega。当时改造他的目的并不是让他拥有生育的能力，而仅仅是为了利用Omega的特性彻底控制他。他只需要被咬破腺体进行初次标记，就能轻易地成为某个人的所属品，会不由自主地去屈从去接受支配，发情时只能依靠那个人的信息素抚慰身体。  
赤井秀一坐起身，又一次吻上他的嘴唇。安室的后面已经完全湿透了，体液蹭到赤井的腹肌上，他们的气息交融在一起，安室感觉自己甜腻的人工信息素是那样的虚假和软弱，他好想把自己的体味剔除出去，让自己完完全全地染上赤井秀一的味道，他愿意去屈从去接受支配，他从来没有那样急切地想让自己属于某个人。

“零，”他听见赤井在叫他的名字，“可以吗？”  
安室点头。他抓住赤井秀一的手，把他和自己的手指并在一起，往后穴里送去。在进入身体里的一霎那他狠狠地震颤了一下，被赤井按住肩膀重新坐回他怀抱里。体液很快从里面渗透出来，流到两人指间，赤井认真细密地吻他，另一只手撸动着两人的性器。安室舒服地发出叹息般的呻吟，他开始不由自主地贴近Alpha的身体——他曾经的Alpha，曾经最痛恨的人，恨到真的动过一瞬间的杀意，想要亲手致他于死地。  
安室射了出来，脱力地伏在Alpha的肩膀上喘息。赤井把他翻过来放到床上，捞起他的双腿放在自己腰侧。  
他看见了安室的上臂内侧。全是尚未完全愈合的针眼，这是无节制注射抑制剂的后果。安室注意到他的目光，抬起腿往他胸膛上的旧伤口上踢了一下。  
“我们谁也别可怜谁了。”安室冷笑了一声。“所有的路都是自己的选择。”

＊  
波本在三天之后从手术台上醒来，睁开眼看见的第一个人是基安蒂。  
“喔，恭喜你波本，没有死真是太好了。”她异常兴奋地上下打量他，“听说你现在应该是一个Omega了？”  
他全身酸软，手脚依然被束缚着。后颈处传来钻心的胀痛，他挣扎起来，鼻腔里突然涌入一阵奇怪的硫磺味。  
“既然你醒了，我就得把这个植入到你身体里去。”女人走过来，手里拿着一个注射器，硫磺的味道更加浓烈。波本想起来，她是一个Alpha。  
“这是什么？”  
“乖，别乱动。啊，我闻到一点你身上信息素的香味了......好甜，是巧克力吗？那确实很适合你。”  
一个定点追踪器被植入了他手臂的皮肤，在他皮下隐隐闪着红色的光点。  
“为什么要给我这个东西？！”他质问道。  
“不许拆哦。私自破坏的话，可能会随时爆破，到时候你的整个手臂就会boom——”基安蒂做了个炸飞的手势。  
“至于具体的用途，等你第一次发情那天就会知道了。”  
波本的神志渐渐恢复清明。他突然明白了他们要做什么，他的心脏剧烈跳动起来。在他发情期来临的那一天，自己的位置信息将会暴露在组织所有人的面前，他会被组织里某个从未谋面的Alpha抓住进行标记，成为一个可怜的从属品。  
女人依然在他身边喋喋不休，她的信息素侵入他的鼻腔直到他的大脑，他从未感觉自己的嗅觉有如此灵敏过。他无法转头躲避，连脖颈都是被禁锢住的，后颈阵阵生疼发热，连全身的皮肤都开始变得比以前更加敏感。  
就在这时手术室的门被打开了，一阵冷杉的味道从门口传来。他分辨出那是一个Alpha的信息素，波本被迫适应着自己作为Omega的身体机能。  
基安蒂开始安静下来，声音里带着惊愕。  
“莱伊？”  
波本猛地睁开双眼。

诸伏景光还没有死之前，降谷和他私下里会聊起那个男人。  
“Hiro,”降谷问他，“莱伊的信息素是什么样的？”  
苏格兰想了想，“你去过杉树林吗？大概就是那样的。”  
波本在脑海里想象了一下身处森林的感觉，然而还是没有什么实质性的体会。波本想起了他深绿的瞳色。如果是真的，这个味道还挺适合莱伊的。  
就在他沉思之际，苏格兰故作惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“嚯，Zero，你想成为莱伊的Omega吗？可惜，现代医学技术还不足以让你有机会追求爱情呢。”  
波本开始生气，“玩笑也不要开得这么幼稚好吗？！”

现在他终于能体会到那种感觉了——拜现代医学技术所赐。他突然想笑又想哭，第一次那么脆弱的希望所有一切都只是一个很长的，终会苏醒的梦，只有梦里才能发生如此荒诞和令人绝望的事情。他希望自己一直身处梦中，醒来之后依然在学校宿舍的床上，周围的室友发出恼人的鼾声；或者是躺在安全屋的沙发上，莱伊坐在另一边，正划亮火柴点燃香烟，觉察到他醒来后，用那双森绿色的眼睛静静地注视着自己。  
可是这一切都是现实。他没有办法从梦中醒来，他还要在现实里挣扎着活下去。

冷杉的味道越来越近，彻底压过了另一位Alpha的气息。基安蒂变得狂躁起来，她从波本身边后退了两步。  
“你来干什么？”  
莱伊的声音平静而冷漠，“上面的命令，带他离开。”  
“哟，现在就开始护食了么，莱伊？”  
莱伊向她举起枪，子弹上膛的声音铮然作响。基安蒂惊恐地看着他。  
“你想做什么？你要叛变吗？”  
“现在抗命的可是你。”  
基安蒂沉默地看了他一眼，按下控制器解除了波本身上的镣铐。

＊  
波本努力稳住自己的脚步，走过实验室的长廊，向外面光亮的地方走去。他知道莱伊一直跟在他后面，不到十米的距离，他身上Alpha的信息素清晰可闻，几乎要令他透不过气。他甚至能感受到莱伊的视线一直在注视自己后颈上的伤口——也可能仅仅是因为自己太在意，像他这样的人，根本就不会在乎一个只搭档了两个月的同伴的死活。  
波本走到紧闭的金属门前。外面的阳光从缝隙里漏进来，他知道打开这扇门后，自己将要面对一个完全不一样的世界了。  
波本试图推开那道门，他的手臂在颤抖，完全无法使上力气。因为三天的监禁和手术，他的体力已经大不如前。他知道莱伊正在身后，如果他愿意，他可以随时开口乞求Alpha的帮助。  
莱伊走上前，他身上冷杉的味道越来越浓烈。他把手放在波本的手上方，轻轻用力，门被推开了，合页发出粗砺的呻吟。阳光一瞬间从外面照射进来，波本眯起了眼睛。

他们站在阳光下道别。“谢谢你，莱伊。”波本脸上依然是漂亮完美的微笑。“总有一天我们会再见面的。”  
莱伊凝视着他手臂上的追踪器。“如果有需要帮助的话，你可以来找我。”当他说出这句话的时候，连波本都觉察到他语气中的犹疑——他们都很清楚地知道，下次见面可能就是你死我活。  
他们往相反的方向背道而驰，都在朝着自己认为正确的方向执着地走下去。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主时间线发生在组织覆灭之后
> 
> 预警：  
> 1.有强制标记及血腥暴力情节  
> 2.严重ooc且倾盆狗血  
> 3.bug很多，请谅解thx

＊  
很多时候安室都觉得，自己似乎永远都是一个人独自走在逆行的路上。在他不平凡的，很可能也会短命的一生中，他遇到过很多人，那些人向他走来，陪伴他或长或短的岁月后又很快离开，一直都是这样，从未变过。他理所当然地认为，在这样的背景下成长起来的自己应该会是这个世界上心最硬的人了，他以为自己可以平静地面对任何生死，再也不用害怕说永别。  
然而事实并不是他所希望的那样，对于一个随时在刀尖上行走的人来说，最令人无奈的事莫过于拥有太多经历然而心脏依然柔软，依然会为某个人的声音和眼神慌乱地跳动，会在某些瞬间让回忆侵入脑海。  
他对赤井的感情实在太过复杂，男人之间的意气相争，不同阵营的对立分歧，强者对强者所怀有的，从基因上就印刻好了的天生敌意，以及因此产生的惺惺相惜。更致命的是，他已经无法分辨自己对赤井究竟是爱意还是仇恨更多一些。这两种对立的情感本应此消彼长，可是当它们全部集中到赤井秀一一个人身上时，安室有些绝望地发现，自己对他的感情只会更加炙热强烈。

Alpha把性器插进了他身体里，一只手掐着他的腰，另一只手支撑着身体，抵在他身侧。安室能感觉到他的东西正一点点的，缓慢而有存在感的向他体内推进，他Omega的身体此时完全脱离大脑控制，放浪地引诱吸吮着男人的阴茎想让它进得更深。他听见Alpha粗重的呼吸声，他的手开始掐着他的臀肉企图把他的后穴分得更开，安室尽力塌下腰迎合，脸埋在层层叠叠的被褥里。他侧过头，看见赤井支在自己旁边的手臂，每一条凸起的青筋，流畅有力的肌肉纹理，皮肤散发着独属于他的气息。安室向他伸出手，把自己的手指插进他的指间。  
在进到最深处时赤井停止了动作，他俯下身，嘴唇贴近安室耳畔，“之后找过其他Alpha吗？”  
安室看了他一眼，眼神里带着嘲笑。“你想得到什么答案？”

他知道Alpha对自己的Omega有近乎疯狂的占有欲，他们甚至不能容忍伴侣的眼光在别的Alpha身上停留一秒。安室不记得莱伊有过那样的眼神，至少看他的时候，没有。他一直是个很懂得控制自己情绪的男人，这是一个顶尖的狙击手应该有的资质。他从来没有把自己当成过他的所属品，他愿意给自己自由，这是安室很感谢他的地方。除了三年前唯一一次的失控，那天晚上下着大雨，车窗上的弹孔像蛛网一样蔓延，陌生的Alpha的血还混在车窗上和雨水一起汩汩流淌。他的手在抓上车门的一霎那又被莱伊狠拽回来，莱伊按住他的肩膀，性器插在他后穴，不顾他的任何威胁甚至是乞求，咬上他的后颈标记了他。

赤井笑了笑，轻轻叹了口气。  
“我想得到的答案是，否。”  
“如果我没那么在意你的话，那天晚上根本就是另一个结局。”  
“难道你忘了吗？”赤井突然挺腰，安室猝不及防，发出短促甜腻的喘息，他死死抓住床单，指节开始发白，试图压抑自己的呻吟。  
“对于那个雨夜发生的事，你确实应该恨我一辈子。可你要知道，如果它再次发生，我还是会做出相同的选择。”

＊  
苏格兰死后一个月，波本第一次回到原来的安全屋。他来拿自己被遗落在那里的某样私人物品，然而到最后他忘了自己本来的目的是来取走它。  
他走进门，玄关的衣架上还挂着苏格兰的皮夹克。室内窗帘紧闭漆黑一片，廊灯的开关被藏在这件皮夹克后面，他必须去动这件衣服。  
走近时他闻到了衣服上残留的信息素，是那种阳光照射在海洋上空的味道。也许是他搞错了，因为衣服的主人已经离开了很久，和屋内其他的气味混合在了一起。这是他第一次闻到自己童年好友的气息。  
波本面无表情地掀开那件衣服，点亮了廊灯。  
“你是在悼念吗，波本？”他听见莱伊的声音从客厅传来。  
“不，”波本接得很快，“我在想下一个被处死的叛徒会是谁。”  
他向客厅走去，他起先并不知道莱伊原来也在这里。  
黑色长发的男人仰躺在沙发上，没有脱靴子，长腿架在沙发扶手上。他身边附近的地上全是烟头和黑咖啡空罐，有几个被捏扁了，扔在一边。  
房间里浓重的烟味几乎让波本产生呕吐的恶心感，他走到窗边，刷得拉开窗帘。  
阳光一刹那充满了整个空间，莱伊像个面色苍白的吸血鬼一样闭上双眼。许久后他缓缓睁开眼睛，绿色的双眼仿佛猫瞳一般凝视着他。  
“你没有用抑制剂。”他语气冷漠，看着正在一边收拾东西的波本。  
“我并不需要。”  
“不要试图抵抗性征的影响，波本，哪怕是像你这样的人。”  
“你清楚自己具体的发情期吗？”  
波本没有回答。事实上他确实不知道——Omega的第一次发情期是无法预计的。他挽起袖子，小臂上的追踪器正以特定的频率闪烁光点。  
“你还没评价我信息素的味道呢。”波本故作轻松地和他闲聊，“如何？是不是每个Omega都会充满期待地问Alpha这个问题？”  
“可是你好像并不期待我的回答。”  
“怎么会，”波本笑了笑，“我现在可是一个Omega。”  
“我很喜欢。”莱伊似乎在斟酌自己的语言，“也许不止我一个人有这种看法。”  
“谢谢。”波本收拾好自己的东西，把它们一股脑全部塞进行李箱里。他步履急促地走出房间，狠狠关上门，走在阴暗的散发着潮湿气味的楼道里。直到那股浓郁的杉木味道从他身上彻底消散，他才如释重负般地卸下力气，靠在墙壁上平稳自己的呼吸。

莱伊依然倒在安全屋的沙发上。他窝在这里已经一天一夜了，用过量的尼古丁和咖啡因麻痹自己太过沉重的心事。也许要到最后一根香烟抽完，才能把他从这个烂泥一般污浊的空气里解救出来，直到波本打开了那扇门。  
他伸出手臂去够茶几上的烟盒，里面却早已空无一物。他深深呼吸着，屋内摩卡的味道还没有散去，和刚刚打开窗帘时，照射进来的阳光气息缠绕在一起，给他饱受折磨的肺部带来了一丝清甜的味道。  
他很少喝那种带甜度的咖啡，他觉得甜味会带来懒惰和迟钝，他喜欢用黑咖啡保持清醒。莱伊记得很多年以前，他带年幼的小妹出去，看望被关在寄宿学校里的秀吉。在路上时妹妹觉得口渴，吵闹着要喝饮料，赤井拗不过她，下车给她买了一杯加了奶油和可可的摩卡。  
小孩子胃口小，解完渴之后就放在一边不想要了。为了不浪费赤井只好接过她剩下的大半杯继续喝，味道很甜，只保留着一点点咖啡因的清苦。他记得那也是个充满阳光的下午，街道安宁平静，身边的妹妹快活得像只叽叽喳喳的小鸟，因为即将见到哥哥而无比兴奋。  
从此以后，当他再次闻到这种掺杂着奶油，热可可，还有一点点咖啡因的香味时，总是会想起特别美好温暖的事情。而当这个甜美可爱的味道属于波本时，又是那么迷人危险，让人不由自主心跳加速。莱伊很想得到它，他有些分不清楚，这个令人困惑的想法是出于自己Alpha的天性，或者仅仅是单纯的喜欢而已。

＊  
组织的一名线人约波本在某个废弃的厂房见面。那里坐落在整座城市最混乱的区域，组织最底层的成员在此地聚居，每个人身上所犯的罪行都够让他们死上百次。  
那是一个阴天，大雨将落未落，傍晚的天空和深夜一般黑暗沉重。为了不引人注目，波本把自己的车停在较远的地方徒步前往。他推开生锈的铁门，潮湿腐朽的气味从里面传来。踏上楼梯时他发现了蜿蜒的血迹和红色的鞋印，一直通往他们约定的地点，二楼的平台。顺着血迹他发现了线人的尸体——那人靠坐在墙角，刚刚断气，上衣和裤子口袋被翻了出来，身上所有值钱的东西全部被拿走。波本蹲下身检查他的尸体，脖子被人割断了，伤口处凝结黑色的血。  
线人被劫财的悍匪杀死，波本无功而返。那些亡命之徒有时根本无所顾及对方是否和自己属于同一个帮派，一旦起了杀意，地上就会多一具横陈的尸体。波本觉得自己有必要采取一些措施清理一下这片区域，动用公安或者组织的力量都是可以考虑的选择。他不想再看到自己的线人死于非命，这对于他的情报工作是个惨重的损失。  
波本检查完那人的尸体后，花了点力气站起身。他感到有点头晕，脚步趔趄了一下，头顶惨白的白炽灯在视线中模糊摇晃。难道是因为闻到了太多血腥味？他揉了揉太阳穴，试图让自己清醒一些。  
然而就在几秒钟后，他嗅到了自己愈发浓郁的信息素气味，和大雨将至的水汽缠绕在一起。波本的心跳一瞬间加快，他挽起衣袖，皮肤下的追踪器正在工作，闪烁着红色的光点。  
波本感觉到自己的呼吸正无法控制地变得急促，胸膛开始发热，脖颈处泛起潮红。一股热流从腹部涌起，他的腿根开始发酸发颤，后穴也开始变得湿痒——他的第一次情潮来势汹汹，几乎让他快要支撑不住瘫软在地上。  
楼下响起了沉重而清晰的脚步声，目的似乎就是冲他而来。波本快步上楼，躲到楼道平台拐角的书柜后。他屏住呼吸，注意着下方的一举一动。  
有个戴着黑色兜帽的人走了上来。他是个Alpha，波本看不清他的脸，却闻到了他身上的信息素，发情期Omega的嗅觉也变得更加敏感。那人走到二楼，对躺在地上的尸体不闻不问，烦躁而焦急地寻找着什么。  
波本看见他拿出了手机，屏幕上出现的是实时定位地图。他看到有个静止的红点在上面闪烁，随着那个男人的移动，他正在离红点越来越近。  
波本看向自己手臂上的追踪器。他深吸一口气，在那个Alpha踏上三楼的台阶，即将看到自己的瞬间，他用尽最后的力气推倒靠在墙角的那面破旧的柜子，楼道被倾斜的柜子堵住，灰尘和杂物一起倾泻下来，暂时挡住了Alpha的追逐，给他预留了一点关键的逃亡时间。  
波本跑上三楼的天台，此时大雨已经倾盆而下，冰冷的雨水劈头盖脸浇在身上，帮助他恢复清醒和保持冷静。他看了一眼楼下的大门，还有更多暴徒呼喝着从那里涌入；他向另一边跑去，下面是停在路边的车辆，像一座座排列整齐的，黑魆魆的坟墓。已经没有更多的时间给他犹豫了，他跳了下去，身体狠狠撞在车顶上，接着滚落到地面，跌进雨中，他挣扎着从一滩泥水中爬起来。  
他似乎又听到了身后凌乱的脚步声，和雨声撞击地面的声音一起向他走来。恐惧随着血液尖叫着向大脑涌去，他的膝盖因为酸软甚至无法支撑自己站起来。有个人走了过来，在他面前站定，波本绝望地抬起头，发现莱伊正站在他面前，眼神居高临下落在自己身上。

＊  
在后面那群人追上来之前，莱伊扶着他，撬开路边一辆废旧出租车的车门，把他扔了进去，自己也随即钻进车落下车锁。他只能这样做，因为在这种情况下连他也无法保证他们能否顺利逃出去，更何况身边还有个发情的Omega。  
在莱伊靠近自己的一霎那波本发疯似的往后面躲，“别碰我！”  
“安静一点，”莱伊很不耐烦地恐吓他，“你在给我添乱。”  
波本咬紧牙关，强忍住自己现在就想把这个无耻的Alpha撕碎的冲动。虽然他知道自己当下根本就不是他的对手，他甚至闻到莱伊身上的信息素，全身都会不由自主地发颤。  
车窗被人粗暴地敲打着，门把手被一次次的扳开又弹回，发出惊心动魄的声响。波本下意识地望向莱伊，男人抿紧嘴唇，沉默不语。  
有人提着消防斧向他们走来。其他Alpha哄散开给他让出位置，车外充斥着他们粗俗下流的叫骂。在那人举起消防斧，即将劈砍向车窗时波本惊恐地向后退去，刚好撞到莱伊的胸前。  
莱伊搂住了他，用左手下意识地护住他的头，右手举起了枪。枪声响了，车外一瞬间归于寂静，消防斧最终掉在了地上，玻璃上出现了一个弹孔，紧接着那人的尸体重重地砸向车窗，鲜红的血液和雨水一起流淌在玻璃上。  
尸体最终倒在了地上。车外的人群因为恐惧而暂时退散开去，他们两人之间终于只剩下窗外的暴雨，以及彼此的气息和呼吸声。  
波本挣开他。“让我出去吧。”他虚弱地靠在车门上，“我的车就停在另一个街区。”  
莱伊用一种不可思议的眼神看着他。“我的枪里只剩一颗子弹。”他用食指勾着扳机，向他摊开双臂，作出一副难以置信的表情。“或许可以先帮助你自杀，然后我再被那些人用消防斧和刀具劈成碎片？”  
波本看了他一眼，“你要是害怕的话，可以一直窝在这里。”  
“我一个人走。开门，”波本指了指莱伊坐的驾驶室那边的车门锁，“让我出去。”  
“出去之后呢？！”莱伊突然暴怒，“你以为你现在的身体状况能抵抗谁？被那些人拖进角落里然后轮奸吗？！或许是你渴望被这样？”  
波本又气又怕，他能感受到莱伊的信息素如浪潮一般，在这个狭小的空间里向他施加压力。他心里有个声音一直在叫嚣着让自己向他屈服，放下尊严任他摆布；那个声音逼迫他不得不承认，他目前只能像只受伤的雏鸟一样，蜷缩在莱伊身边寻求保护的事实。可是他过于骄傲和自尊的个性使他用尽全力想冲破Omega的本能，他强迫自己鼓起勇气，和面前的Alpha抗争。  
“那你来的目的又是什么？！”波本用尽力气使自己能够说出完整清晰的句子，他质问着莱伊。“你和他们都是一样的。”  
是的，都是一样的。他们本质没有区别，都是会为了最原始的性欲而发狂的生物，包括他自己，也正在被这种本能折磨着。波本甚至不切实际的幻想自己可以抛却一切理智，成为那种仅靠着性爱和高潮活下去的漂亮肉体，无论何时都会为自己倾慕的Alpha敞开身体，让他标记自己成为他永远的附属品，为他怀孕为他繁衍后代，这样他会好受的多，而不是像现在这样，被自己无用且傲慢的自尊所鞭笞折磨，徒劳地希望他爱的不是自己身为Omega的身体，而是真正的自己。

可是那天莱伊误解了他的意思，听完他的话后，莱伊沉默了很久。他们两人都处在情绪极度紧绷的状态，就像一颗落入枯草的火星，随时都能引发一场漫山遍野的大火。  
波本知道自己彻底激怒了他。他逃避着莱伊的视线，缩在座位上望着窗外漫无边际的大雨。  
“你是对的，”许久之后莱伊开口，声音带着隐忍的嘶哑。“我和他们确实是一样的人。”  
“所以我接下来要做的事，请你不要介意。”

＊  
“你那时就这么有自信，”安室压抑着自己情动的呻吟，手抚上赤井贴在自己鬓发旁的脸颊。“我一定会接受你吗？”  
“没有。”  
赤井把他翻了过来，性器依然留在他身体里。他们面对面看着对方，安室从他绿色的眼睛里看到了自己赤裸的身躯。  
“我说过，因为那件事，我愿意你一辈子恨我。”  
“听上去依然是我吃亏了啊。”安室勾了勾嘴角，“能让我记恨一辈子的人……除了你……”  
确实，除了他没有别人。  
安室的话被男人的冲撞打断，他的腰像一张漂亮的弓，腹肌细密的皮肤微微发颤。赤井抓过他的手，骨节分明的手指强横地插进他的指间，他带着他的手抚上他的小腹，在那一块皮肤上暧昧地游走逡巡。  
“感受到了吗，”安室听见赤井秀一低声问他，“我在你身体里。”  
安室无法言语，他现在完全沉浸在他的Alpha带给他无与伦比的高潮中。他的身体在一次又一次激烈的冲撞中无助地被Alpha向前顶去，赤井用手护住安室的头防止他撞上床板。他停下动作，膝行着后退几步，阴茎从安室的身体里滑出，仅剩头部插在里面。他拉过安室的大腿，把自己的性器重新全部送进他的后穴，身体接触时发生清脆的肉体碰撞声音，安室叫了一声，用手臂捂住脸，害羞得不敢见人。  
赤井哄着他，拉开他的手臂。安室终于肯露出脸，眼神湿润，脸上有可爱的红晕。赤井顿了一下，俯下身亲吻他的脸，呼吸间带着淡淡的烟草味，和他身上木质气息的信息素味道。  
“零，”赤井突然叫他的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“我想标记你。”赤井的手抚上他的颈部，“我想拥有你。”  
“真贪心啊，”安室扯了扯他的脸，“你不是已经拥有过我了吗，当时…包括现在，还非常理直气壮呢。”  
“可你我都知道，那次究竟是怎样的状况。我知道你那时是不愿意的，所以——”  
赤井的眼神近乎恳切，“以后不会有那样的事了。”  
安室有那么一瞬间的动容。他抚摸着赤井的鬓前有些蜷曲的黑发，把它们夹到他耳后，露出额顶好看的美人尖。  
他吻了吻赤井的嘴唇，若有所思地重复着他刚刚说的话。“以后不会有那样的事了。”  
Alpha的眼神里充满被拒绝后的失落。他以为安室的意思是婉拒，他失去了和自己最爱的Omega再次结合的机会。他像个第一次告白失败的大男孩一样，有些不知所措起来。  
安室几乎想发笑，他终于找到机会可以逗一逗这个面无表情的Alpha。安室抱住他的肩膀，双腿缠上他的腰，把他往自己身体里面推，好让他们交合得更深。  
“我也很想拥有你。”安室看着他的眼睛，“请标记我。”

＊  
莱伊把波本推倒在座位上。他抓住波本的手腕，按在他头顶上方，另一只手粗暴地撕扯开波本的衣服，纽扣绷开掉进车座下面。波本的胸膛剧烈起伏着，赤裸的皮肤暴露在空气中，因为寒冷和恐惧而颤抖，可是他现在完全没有任何力气反抗，或者说他其实早已放弃了反抗。冷杉的味道铺天盖地朝他涌来，他整个人都被拘束在莱伊的怀抱里。  
莱伊开始吻他——与其说是吻，不如说更像是猎食动物在舔舐自己猎物的血肉。他的吻落在波本的唇边，下颌，一直到脖颈，他感受到自己颈上的血管在莱伊的牙齿和唇舌之间恐惧地跳动着。莱伊向他后颈上吻去，波本慌张地避让，不小心一头撞上旁边的车门，他吃痛地发出低呼。  
莱伊冷漠地看了他一眼，突然抓住他的后颈，迫使他翻过身，把他的上半身按在座位上。波本威胁地喊着他的名字，发誓自己出去后一定会杀了他，然而在被愤怒和情欲冲破理智的Alpha听来，这更像是一个欲拒还迎的邀请。  
波本听到了莱伊解开皮带金属扣的声音。莱伊俯下身，一只手臂横抱禁锢住他的胸膛，另一只手在他的胸腹部游走，掐弄着他的乳首，揉捏他收束的腰侧，满意地听到他口中溢出耻辱的呻吟。莱伊的手继续往下，褪下波本的裤子，手握住了他的性器。  
波本惊惶地向后躲，却碰到了莱伊抵在自己身后早已勃起的阴茎。他几乎进退两难，只能任由Alpha的性器在自己臀缝之间恶意磨蹭着，柱体上全是他后穴渗出的晶亮的液体。  
莱伊把自己送进波本身体里，头部卡在穴口，他的眼睛通红，紧盯着身下的人被自己不断撑开的穴口褶皱。波本被他搞得几乎崩溃，他甚至想开口乞求莱伊干脆粗暴一些，用他那根东西狠狠地占有他，不要再给他清醒的时间来做无谓的挣扎。  
“波本，”莱伊紧皱眉头，往他臀肉上拍了一下，“吸得真紧。”  
“你他妈的，”波本气急，转过头来骂他，“你就这点本事？你想让其他Alpha在背后议论，你是个在Omega面前丢尽了脸的废物吗？”  
莱伊的眼神蓦然暗了一下，他挺起腰，把自己全部送进波本的身体里。  
波本像濒死的候鸟一样拉长脖颈，发出喑哑的呻吟。他无力地伏在座椅上，后腰被Alpha高高抬起以迎合他猛烈的冲撞。他的嗓子已经哑了，发不出声音，只能任由口水和眼泪在下巴和脸上流过，穴口因为无间断的抽插发出黏腻的水声，也不知道是谁的体液滴落在地上，两人连接处和他自己的腿间一片混乱不堪。  
波本此时已完全迷失在这一场狂乱而野蛮的性爱中，所以当莱伊缓缓俯身，鼻尖蹭过他的后颈时，他还在高潮的余韵中神志涣散。就在此时莱伊按住了他的肩膀，粗重的呼吸喷洒在他颈部脆弱的皮肤上，那里还残留着上次改造手术后留下的印记。反应过来的波本开始拼命挣扎，然而无济于事。Alpha的犬齿咬破了他的皮肤，杉柏冰冷的香味融进他温热的鲜血里。  
波本的肩膀开始颤抖。被初次标记的感觉是他一生中都难以忘记的体验——另一个人的气息开始在自己血液里融合奔涌，流淌至他的全身，从此以后他所有情绪都会被这个人的一举一动所牵制，在他下一次发情期卑微地乞求自己唯一的Alpha的帮助。  
他的Alpha在他身体里射精，牙齿松开他的后颈，性器从他体内缓缓抽出。白色的液体从他腿间流了出来，波本脱力地瘫软下去，被莱伊抓着脚踝翻了过来，他的脸暴露在他面前，双眼通红，脸上满是泪痕。  
波本累得闭上了眼睛。可能是被标记后Alpha的气息使他镇静和太过激烈的性事带来的疲倦，他很快陷入了昏睡。失去意识之前他模糊地感觉到有谁温热的手掌在他脸颊上抚摸，擦去了他脸上冰冷的泪痕。

＊  
第二天波本在那辆破旧的出租车里醒来。他的腰酸得几乎无法动弹，大腿根撕裂一般发痛。他睁开眼，昨夜的雨水依然凝结悬挂在车窗上，还有那个像蛛网一般扩散蔓延的弹孔。  
他坐起身，发现自己身上盖着莱伊的外套。他自己的衬衣已经被撕扯得无法再穿，丢弃在地上。他举起自己右手手臂，发现那枚追踪器已经被人用小刀从皮下小心剔出，创口处绑上了绷带，红色的血从伤口微微渗出。追踪器和他崩落的纽扣一起静静散落在地上，黑色的一粒死气沉沉，像一只被捏死的苍蝇。  
波本很勉强地移动身体，开始穿上裤子。他没有上衣，只能先穿上莱伊的外套，比他稍微大一些的尺寸，他把袖子往上提了一些，好露出自己的手腕。  
附近警铃的声音清晰锐利地响起，一位身穿制服的女警走到车边，礼貌地敲了敲窗。波本颇为费力地爬过去打开车锁，一群人围了上来，把他扶出车外。  
这时另一个戴眼镜的男人走了过来，遣散了他的同事，走过去扶起波本。  
“降谷先生，”他低声叫他。  
降谷零点了点头。风见把他扶到救护车上让他坐好，降谷抬起头扫了一眼现场，车外的尸体已经被搬走，警戒线里法医和警察都在紧张地工作。  
“您受伤了吗？”他的下属问道。  
“不要紧。”降谷零接过他手里的热水捂在手心里，“把这片区域清理干净，不要放过任何一个人。”  
降谷突然想起了什么，“死在车外的那个人，当作黑帮械斗致死处理。”  
“可是报告中已经说明，子弹是从车内射出——”  
“我说了，”他的语气变得严厉起来，“当作黑帮械斗处理。”  
下属不再反驳，点点头说了声“是”。  
“以后有什么情况，我会再联系你们的。我先——”降谷跳下救护车，脚步趔趄了一下。  
“我先走了，还有别的事要去做。”  
风见目送他的上司离开。不知情的警探和公安人员向这个憔悴虚弱的漂亮男人投来好奇的目光——他身上满是Alpha的味道。

他拉起警戒线离开这里，属于降谷零的时间到此为止。波本重新回到这个世界上，他深深呼吸了一口雨后湿润的空气，闻到了自己后颈上散发出来的，一丝冷杉的气味。

＊  
安室侧躺在床上，他的Alpha从背后抱着他。他的膝弯被赤井高高抬起，以一个极其羞耻的姿势来迎合他的侵入，他的嘴唇从他后颈上蹭过，吻着他那里早已愈合的斑驳伤口。  
安室感觉到一阵舒适清爽的味道从脖颈处的皮肤涌入大脑皮层融进血液，他现在才发现，Omega即将被标记的那一刻是如此的令人愉快。刺破皮肤时安室依然感到了疼痛，他感觉到自己手术的伤口似乎正在开裂。他挣扎着抓紧了床单，而被血腥味和浓郁的Omega信息素包围的Alpha在本能控制下紧紧抱住了他，他胸膛的肌肤毫无间隙地贴着自己的后背，心跳的每一次搏动，每一次呼吸的起伏都感受得清清楚楚，安室觉得自己似乎整个人都要被揉进他的血肉，和他彻底融为一体。Alpha微凉的精液也进入了他的体内，他整个人从里到外被来自另一个心灵契合的生命气息所包容，和当时那次标记不同，他卸下所有防备坦然地接受这次占有，终于可以撕下面具重见天日，越过谎言来拥抱爱意。  
完成标记后安室转过身，和赤井面对面侧躺在一起，剪去长发的男人比以前似乎更加沉稳生动了一些，他甚至可以用这张脸稍微想像一下那些充满烟火气的画面，想象这个男人在热气腾腾的炖锅前笨拙忙碌的样子（毕竟在他伪装成研究生的那段时间也不是没有见过）；可他无法想象五年前的莱伊会有这样的生活场景——他们总是在硝烟和鲜血中相见，在仇恨和猜疑中互相拉扯，他想起他们的初见，坐在长椅上喂鸽子的莱伊，那居然成为了他回忆中有关莱伊的唯一一个平静场景。  
“在想谁？”赤井问他，手臂搭在他的腰上。  
“想念莱伊。”  
赤井秀一挑了挑眉。“他除了比我更年轻一些，其他地方并不会比我更好。”  
“自信一点，FBI，”安室的眼里带着笑意。“如果他比你更好的话，我就不会清除掉他的标记，让你多此一举地又重新啃我一次了。”  
“虽然只是一个可有可无的仪式感罢了......”安室小声呢喃，眼神有些迷朦，似乎陷入了回忆。他伸出手和赤井十指紧扣，“庆祝我们重获新生。”

然而安室转念一想，“其实我也并不是真的不喜欢莱伊......”对赤井有些难看的脸色熟视无睹，他居然开始认真比较起莱伊和赤井的好坏来。

＊  
再也没有哪个不长眼睛的Alpha来碰过波本。他从此彻底打上了莱伊的烙印，熟悉莱伊信息素的人只要稍微靠近波本，就会感觉到那颇具主权意味的气息，哪怕那名沉默强悍的Alpha并没有陪在他身边，也会自觉地退后保持安全距离。

可是他们的关系完全不同于任何一对正常的Alpha和Omega伴侣——莱伊几乎对他置之不理，仅仅是在他发情期的时候偶尔出现；他们之间不太多说什么，一般是很快地脱衣服做爱，如果时间和场地允许的话。当然有时候情潮来临得太快，波本也只能采取比较尴尬的方式解决：他跪在莱伊的车座位下给他口交，另一只手伸向自己身后探入后穴，用手指抽插着抚慰自己；一直等到夜幕降临，路灯渐渐亮起，街道上行人稀少的时候，他才会被莱伊从车座底下抱上来，直接坐到莱伊已经被自己的口水舔得湿亮的性器上。  
他们似乎又回到了最初那种纯粹享受彼此身体的状态，而这种类似炮友的关系在这个前提下显得颇为可笑：他们本应是存在标记关系的伴侣。

“这很不正常，不是吗？”苦艾酒问他，带着女人天生对感情问题的好奇心。“你应该知道，像你这样的男人，只要表现出一点点依恋，不会有任何一个Alpha敢拒绝你。”  
他们正在露天咖啡座喝午茶，热巧克力和枫糖浇在刚出炉的松饼上。波本给自己倒了一杯茶，对她的话不置可否。  
“他并不喜欢我。”波本开口，脸上调试出完美的微笑——这个表情苦艾酒很熟悉，她知道只要波本露出这样的笑容，接下来他说的话必是半真半假，让人难以猜透。  
“他的眼睛里总是有别的东西，特别是最近......他一直不肯看我。”波本托着下巴陷入了沉思，看着遮阳伞外来来往往的人群。他似乎真的像是一个因为无法取悦自己伴侣而备受打击的Omega，脸上带着怅然和困惑。  
“是吗？”女人很感兴趣地听着，“我倒并未觉得，他一直对你很痴迷。”  
“需要告诉你一些你并不知道的事吗？”  
原来那个追踪器不仅能定位到他所在的任何一个位置，所有的Alpha都能接收到他的实时地点，甚至还能感知到他血液里的激素水平，测出他是否处于发情期。波本的眼神暗了下来，咬紧后槽牙压抑怒火。  
“那天他和我一起在吸烟室里抽烟。你别误会，他从来都不和我说一句话......过了不久，我们俩的手机突然在同一时间响起。”  
“我当时并不知道那个追踪器有这种作用，事实上，我对于他们的性别改造试验没有半分关心。所以看到莱伊疯了似的冲出房间，冲进大雨里的那一刻，我感到有些意外——”  
“接下来的事情嘛，你也应该知道了。勇敢的骑士从魔鬼手里救回了落难的公主，童话故事就这么完美结束了。”  
苦艾酒心情愉悦，她举起双手，欣赏阳光下自己指尖漂亮的蔻丹。波本沉默着，很长时间没有说话，许久他端起已经放凉了的茶递到唇边，他看到红茶的水面正跟着自己的手一起微微颤抖着。  
“不过，”女人话锋一转，“莱伊其实并不被他们信任。”  
波本冷笑，“我并不觉得他们会信任任何人。”  
“我是在提醒你，小波本，你的Alpha可能并不可靠。虽然莱伊为组织处死过叛徒，本不应该怀疑他的忠诚才是——”  
“波本，”苦艾酒看向他，“你觉得莱伊是忠诚的吗？”

＊  
“不。”  
降谷斩钉截铁地否定，“赤井秀一不可能会死。”  
他正在公用电话亭里和自己的部下通话，对方正在向他汇报FBI探员赤井秀一刚刚死亡的消息。  
一年前他终于知道了莱伊的真名——赤井秀一，伴随的情报是这个男人其实是FBI的走狗。听到这个消息后他惊讶于自己的镇静，在他们最后一次见面时，他就从莱伊的眼神里读出了一些另外的东西。  
这并不是赤井秀一的失职，让他在面对波本的时候没有掩饰好自己的情绪，而是作为他的Omega，波本理应有这个能力和敏感性，比其他人更能感知他的Alpha一些难以察觉的感情，况且那时他感情的根源，就来源于波本自己。

那是在和苦艾酒喝完茶后的晚上，波本用一个全新的地址给莱伊发了一封匿名邮件。  
“今晚可以见一面吗？”他这样写道。他其实很希望莱伊自动把它当成垃圾邮件清理掉，他自己也不知为何想写这封奇怪的邮件——也许就和那个女人说的那样，是Omega对伴侣的天生依恋罢了。  
然而他没有想到的是，莱伊真的来到了他的寓所。他叩开他的门，走进房间里，解下围巾挂在衣架上，杉木的气息从他身上传来。  
靠近波本的那一刻他不悦地皱起眉，“你和那个女的出去过？”  
波本表示肯定，“从她那里听说了你一些很不体面的事。”  
“是吗。”在你面前我已经够不体面的了，莱伊心想。  
他到底知道了什么事？莱伊想不明白，他的Omega虽然在尽力掩饰自己，可他明显感觉出来，今天的波本比以往更在乎他。  
“在做任何决定之前，你会去假想最糟糕的结果吗，莱伊？”他听到他的Omega这样问。  
“当然会。或者说，”莱伊看着他的眼睛，“我永远都做着最坏的打算。”  
“如果一切难以预料，甚至注定了这是最坏的结局，还会去做吗？”  
“会，只要是我必须去做的。”  
“……”  
“不后悔？”  
“不后悔。”莱伊回答。“我想你不是在从我这里得到答案，波本。你是在确认你自己的答案。”  
波本愣了一下，笑着摇了摇头。“你在说什么，我没听懂。”  
他承认自己本意是想试探，用波本的身份来判断他的忠诚。可不知道为什么，和他相处的越久，自己真实的一面似乎总要冲破压制，要挣扎着苏醒来和眼前的这个男人对话。

于是他决定用最熟练的方法来逃避自己。  
“要做吗？”他开始解自己的衬衣扣子。  
莱伊握住了他正在解衣扣的双手，他摇了摇头，“我有事，要马上走。”  
可能是最后一次见面了，莱伊想。不过他并没有说出这句多余的话，在这样的环境下生活，可能每一次都是最后一次。  
莱伊走出房间，关上门的一霎那他意识到，这也许是最后一次用莱伊的身份和波本告别。手机里是FBI同事发来的讯息，说明一切已经计划妥当，随时可以开始逮捕行动。他清除了那条留言，打开邮箱，把最上面的那封邮件也一并删掉。走出室外的时候他才察觉自己的围巾被落在了波本那里——也许不管怎样努力他们之间都无法割舍干净，这个期限至少是有生之年。

＊  
他应该比任何人都庆幸赤井秀一的死亡才对，安室透想不明白自己为什么会那样执着。他一次次反复地看他身死来叶山道的那段录像，企图从任何一个细节来推断出他依然有未死的可能性，然而所有的推断都全部指向了一个结果：贯穿大脑的子弹和化为灰烬的汽车都在告诉他，完全不可能会有任何逃生的余地。  
不久之后他去医院里做了清除标记的手术。不仅仅是因为琴酒每次经过他身边时都会阴阳怪气地来一句“你身上有叛徒的气味”，也不仅是因为对于某些任务来说，一个已被别的Alpha标记的Omega会面临一些阻碍。他只是想换一个身份重新开始，也许这样他才能在以后面对赤井秀一时更加坦然和自信一些，如果真的，他们俩还能再见面的话。

他当时和医生提出的要求是摘除腺体，不过被否决了，理由是他当时做的手术太过凶险，在那里再动刀子可能真的会丧命。清除标记相比更简单，风险比彻底移走腺体更小一些。  
愈合的那段时间刚好是冬天，在脖子上缠绕白色绷带的样子显得太过丧气，像是每时每刻都在祭奠某人。他在衣柜里翻箱倒柜想找出一条围巾，却发现了当时赤井落在自己这里的那一条。  
安室怔在原地，许久之后把它从自己的衣物里抽出来。他把脸埋进围巾里，Alpha冷淡的杉木香气淡淡的从纤维中渗透出来，他的心脏不受控制地急促跳动着。安室把自己半张脸和脖颈全部缠绕包裹进那条围巾里，那伴随他许久的气味又一次围绕在他身边，就好像他从未做过那次标记手术一样。这简直就像是一个瘾君子的戒断反应，痴迷而狂乱——安室觉得自己现在的样子一定可笑极了。

重新确立关系之后，他把那条围巾还给了赤井。他们约好下班后一起去某家口碑很好的餐厅吃饭，赤井开车来接他。  
“我不记得我有过这件东西，”赤井看着那条被扔进自己怀里的围巾表示茫然。他正打算从烟盒里抽走第二根香烟，看到安室坐进自己车里的那一刻他自觉地合上了烟盒。  
“还给你，我已经不需要它了。”  
“我什么时候落在你这里的？”赤井用一种颇为落伍的方式戴上它，把围巾对折之后从圈里穿过扣好，十分的不时髦，就像他一直不肯放弃自己的针织帽一样。安室透忽然有种感觉，现在自己必须对赤井的另一些东西负起责任，比如教他如何打好围巾的结让自己显得更时尚一些，去买几件不同色系的衣服替代他那件似乎穿了一个世纪的皮夹克外套，告诉他不要因为年轻须发还算旺盛就用香皂代替香波洗头发，也不许坐在马桶上一边看报纸还一边抽烟。他惊异于自己转换角色来得如此熟练，自嘲自己真的变成了一个太过居家并且有些缠人的Omega，在他的Alpha还在享受热恋和重新拥有彼此的归属感之时，他还有机会仗着偏爱多发一些不惹人讨厌的脾气。  
还好，一切都不算太晚。也许以前的创伤还没有完全被弥补，可现在的他们有足够的时间去互相接受。用一个比较俗气的说法来概括吧，从前有人愿意陪他一起淋雨，现在他也重新找到了那个能为他撑伞的人，更幸运的是，那人从始至终都是同一个人。

在发动车子之前赤井秀一突然转过身喊他名字，“零君？”  
“嗯？”  
“起步之前需要一点动力。”赤井看着他的眼睛。  
安室了然又有些无奈地笑了笑，凑过去在他嘴唇上碰了一下。

end.


End file.
